Feared love
by Hinata HyuUchiha
Summary: AU Sequel to Forbidden Friendship. After 2 years, Hinata comes back to Konoha only to find out that Sasuke had attacked Naruto. And that he has his sights on her now too. Will he try to kill her too? And what happens when a dangerous enemy comes to visit? And what about the rookie on Naruto's team? Sasuhina Some Naruhina Minor Narusaku


Feared Love 2 and half years later, team 8 arrived in the snowy Konoha village. Everyone was happy to be in Konoha again, especially Hinata who hoped to see Naruto again.

She said goodbye to her teammates & was walking home. Meanwhile Naruto was searching for Sakura but he couldn't find her. So he went to the roof of the highest building and viewed Konoha from there which was amazing. And finally he found Sakura who has totally changed- in dress and manners. Later they went to a mission to find a missed dog. They were searching the whole day but without success so they decided to rest but Sakura could notice something at the top of a hill. It could be the dog & Sakura looked more closely but it wasn't the dog. Instead it was Sasuke! He was silently looking down to her but she couldn't believe it. Naruto was looking at him, half mad & half happy. Sasuke was jumping down from the hill. Sasuke went past them. Naruto pulled him back & asked:"Where were you?" But he didn't answer & released himself from Naruto's hands. He wanted to walk away but Naruto blocked his way. Sasuke hugged Naruto & took his sword & moved it towards Naruto's back. He pierced a hole in his back.  
Sakura screamed & started crying. Sasuke said:"This is not the last time you have seen me." Then he jumped away. Sakura used her healing jutsu to help him & then carried him to a hospital. Naruto was sleeping 5 days in the hospital but he was going to be okay. He was staring at Sasuke's headband & held it very tight. Sakura entered the room & smiled at him."It will be ok. We will find him."  
But she was not sure. Naruto smiled at her. "You're right. Together we will find him". Meanwhile Hinata was walking through the forest to search for sensei Kurenai but instead she found Sasuke lying on the ground with his arm injured. She carried him to her house. Then she bandaged his arm & made tea for him. She sat down beside him & was stroking his hair. Some hours later Sasuke woke up & saw Hinata sitting beside him. "Finally you are awake." she said. "How did you get injured?" she asked him but he didn't answer. He tried to stand up but he couldn't. Hinata went away to bring more bandage because Sasuke's blood was going through the bandage. After she came back, she saw that Sasuke was gone. 2 weeks later it was Valentines Day but Naruto forgot to buy a present for Sakura. Then Sakura was running towards Naruto. "I want to talk to you." He wanted to run away but Sakura wanted him to listen to her. Then she brought him to a veranda. Hinata saw them going away & and she followed them. She observed them from behind the corner & held her gift for Naruto in her hands. Sakura was looking seriously at Naruto. He was scared that Sakura would slap him because he had no present for her. Hinata noticed a gift behind Sakura.  
"Thank you"! Sakura said. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked.  
"Even though we couldn't find Sasuke in the last few weeks, you never gave up & made me never give up & you tried to find him for me & tried to protect me whenever I'm in danger. I shouldn't have been mean to you. That's why I have something for you. I'm sorry". Then she was hugging Naruto who turned red. At that moment Hinata held her gift for Naruto tighter because she was angry & sad. She almost started screaming but instead she ran away. "Why didn't I do anything"? she asked herself. But she could no longer restrain her tears & cried all the way home.  
On the next day she tried to find Naruto to give him her gift. After some time she found him. At first she hid somewhere & was observing him & saw that he was searching something or someone. "Maybe he is searching for Sakura." thought Hinata & walked towards Naruto. "Hello, Hinata." Naruto said with a grin. She went towards him & gave him her gift. He was looking surprised at her. Hinata didn't know what she was doing now as she closed her eyes & placed his hand on her chest. He quickly dropped her gift & stated blushing. Then he moved his hand away from her chest. She slowly moved towards him, moved her arms around his shoulders, closed her eyes & moved her lips towards his until they nearly touched each other. But before she could kiss him, Naruto moved away from her but then he tripped & pulled Hinata with himself so that she fell over him. He tried to protect himself & hold his hand in front of his body but accidentally it touched her chest. Both of them started blushing & were staring silently at each other while Hinata was still over quickly stood up & were looking away from each other.  
"Sorry." Hinata said & then went away. Naruto rubbed his head & continued his search, leaving Hinata's gift on the ground. Then she went to the waterfall for a swim. She trained her chakra & tried to throw kunai knives & hit them back with 64 palm jutsu. 2 knives injured her chest badly because she hadn't enough chakra. She fell into the lake & got unconscious. Moments later Sasuke saw Hinata floating in the lake & then carried her home. Hinata slowly woke up & noticed someone's shirt covering her body. She saw her chest bandaged. She wondered if Naruto rescued her but then she saw the Uchiha emblem on the shirt covering her & knew it was Sasuke who rescued her. Sasuke was looking at her & saw that she was awake."Hello, Sasuke. Why,". But he lifted her chin so that she had to look at him & then placed his hand at her cheek. Hinata was confused but then she said: "Thank you"! & she ran away. He was looking after her. Hinata was so confused that she didn't know where she was running.  
"Wait. I forgot my jacket."  
But she was afraid to go to Sasuke back. She ran back to take her jacket but Sasuke was gone. Kakashi was introducing a new teammate to Naruto & Sakura.  
"Please welcome Sai!" Then a black haired boy entered the room & was looking at his teammates. Naruto & Sakura just glanced at him.  
"Why do we need him? He just stands in our way!" Naruto said. "Naruto"! Sakura shouted & slaped him in his face. But he reminded Sakura of Sasuke. "You have to be a team of 3 members & he will be useful for you." Kakashi said. On the next day team 8 was on a mission to rescue a little child from a group of strangers. "Be careful!" shouted Shino to Kiba. But Hinata was not catious and nearly got hit by a kunai knife. But Sensei Kurenai could rescue her in the last moment. "It's better if you go home,Hinata. It's too dangerous". Kurenai told her. "No! I can help you. I'm ok". "During the training you also had problems to concentrate". Kiba said. Finally she was walking home. "Why am I so distracted these days. And just because Sasuke rescued me".she thought. "I have to stay away from him."she whispered to herself. But as she was walking around the corner she saw Sasuke who was looking at the sky. She quickly hid herself & waited some minutes until she could not see him anymore. She took a deep breath & closed her eyes. "That was very close. Thank god that he didn't see me." As she opened her eyes again she saw Sasuke standing infront of her who was looking at her. She moved a little bit back towards the wall behind her.  
" How did he find me & why is he looking at me like that."  
Sasuke said nothing & was just looking at her with his black eyes. It seemed that he was not only looking at her but that he was looking through her. She noticed that she was blushing a little, looked down to the ground & then closed her eyes to calm down. She noticed her heart beating harder & harder at her ribs so that she clearly could hear her heartbeat. She started thinking about him:"Sasuke Uchiha,the last member of the Uchiha clan & the last heir of the Sharingan." Sasuke put his hand on her neck. She suddenly got scared so that she was unable to move. "What is he doing"? she asked herself & noticed that her heart was even beating faster , louder & harder. She looked into his eyes & saw that he had activated his Sharingan which scared her even further. "O no! He is going to choke me!" She wanted to protect herself but she felt paralized. "This will soon belong to me". Sasuke whispered. "What"? Hinata asked him. "Your body , your soul & everything else you belong will soon belong to me". "W-what are you t-talking about"? "What happened to your voice"? "You seem to be scared of me." " I-I'm not"! Hinata shouted at him. " You know it better than I do , so don't try to deny it. You can't run away from me! One day you will be mine!" "What do you mean?" Hinata asked him. Sasuke smiled at her & said:"Later you will find it out." Then he disappeared & left Hinata still standing confused on the wall.  
"Was this just an illusion?" But there was no answer for her. She remembered the day when Neji talked to her about Sasuke. Hinata was sitting on the ground & rested from her training. Suddenly she saw Neji coming towards her. "I have to talk to you." he said. She looked worried at him. She thought he would get mad at her because she met Sasuke before. "I have seen that I can't change your mind. It's your right to meet anybody you like but be careful about Sasuke. And when he does something suspicious try to defend yourself or call me for help. I hope you can forgive me for what I have done to you." he said to her. Then he went away leaving Hinata with a smile on her face.  
But when she met Sasuke now, maybe Neji was right. Maybe he was dangerous to her. She even felt scared of him & felt herself in danger. "What should I do now? I think I will ask Naruto for help." she thought. Then she went to Naruto & brought him to the Konoha forest so that she can talk to him alone. It was night & the moon was shining at Hinata's face.  
"What happened , Hinata"? Naruto asked her.  
"I". "I have to tell you s-something very important".  
But she hesitated to tell him. Naruto knew that she was worried about something. "Come on , tell me!" Naruto told her. "I-I…"she started but she could not continue as if something has stolen her voice. She looked down at the ground & was mad at herself. Suddenly Naruto hold her right hand with his own & pushed her on the tree behind her. But Hinata was not looking at him & could not see Naruto's face which showed that he was worried about her.  
"What happened? Why are you so worried? Is there something you want to tell me?" he whispered to her so that she would calm down. "I-I. I can't." she cried & ran away crying. Naruto wanted to ran after her but then he decided that it's better to leave Hinata alone. That night Hinata had a nightmare.  
"I have to run faster otherwise he will catch me!" She was running though the Konoha forest imagining Sasuke following her. "No. No, he will not catch me."Please help me, Naruto!" Then she was resting near a tree but then a sword appeared on neck. "I got you." Sasuke said smiling. Suddenly, Hinata woke up screaming & sweating. "Why can't I forget Sasuke?"  
She remembered the time when Sasuke was pushing her on the wall, repeating: "You can't run away from me. You will be mine." again & again. She was unable to sleep because she was all the time asking herself: "Did I fall in love with Sasuke?" Finally she was just lying in her bed & thinking about it. On the next day she got a letter but without a name. She thought it could be Sasuke & decided not to open the letter. Then she went to a mission. Meanwhile team 7 was training. But Sai couldn't come because he was sick.  
"He's just too lazy." Naruto said. "Don't say that!" Sakura said. "Maybe he is really sick." she said. They saw a poster of him on a wall. "Welcome Konoha's newest ninja, Sai!" was written on the poster. Naruto took paint & brushes & made Sai look like a devil creature. He had to laugh hardly while Sakura got very disappointed & shouted at him. Later when Hinata came back she saw another letter. But this was from Naruto. Hinata got happy. The letter says that she should come near the forest. Then she went to that place. But as she arrived nobody was there. But then she saw Naruto. "Hello Naruto." she said & started blushing. He held her hand & was looking at her seriously.  
But then Naruto changed to Sasuke. "Sasuke!" Hinata said. She wanted to run away but Sasuke pulled her hand towards himself. "I need to tell you something." he said to her. Hinata was looking at him surprised." Hinata. I love you" Sasuke told her. "What!" Hinata is wondering. "This can't be true!" Meanwhile Naruto & Sakura were searching for a restaurant because the hard training made them hungry. They were almost dying of hunger when they met Sasuke & Hinata. But then they saw Sasuke kissing Hinata. Naruto & Sakura were staring at them with their mouth open. "What is he doing? And why do I let him do this to me?" Hinata asked herself. She went red. But she knew what to do now. After Sasuke finished kissing her, Hinata took a deep breath & then slapped Sasuke so hard, that a red mark appeared on his face. Sakura was so mad, that she wanted to kill Hinata. "Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.  
Naruto was running towards Sasuke but Sasuke hit Naruto with Chidori on his left shoulder & Naruto bumped into Sakura. Then he activated his earth juin & threw flame balls towards them. "W-what happened with his body?" Hinata asked herself as she saw the marks on his body. Sakura could rescue herself. She was running towards Sasuke & tried to hit him with her fist.  
But Sasuke blocked her attack & hit her in her stomach. She fell down but soon she got up. Sakura threw a kunai knife towards him & suddenly Naruto ran with a kunai knife in his hand towards him. But Sasuke took Naruto's arm, took his kunai, caught the flying kunai & he pulled Naruto's arm on his back & twisted his arm so that Naruto's arm almost broke. The fight lasted some minutes but then Sasuke threw the 2 kunai towards Naruto & Sakura. Sakura was falling on the ground & her arm was injured. Sasuke's juin was now on level 2. He lifted her up & looked at her bloody face. Naruto tried to stand up & help Sakura but he used too much chakra, so he was forced to look what Sasuke is doing to Sakura.  
"Please stop it!" Hinata screamed. But Sasuke didn't listen to her. "Sasuke!" Sakura whispered to him because she was too weak to speak louder. "Please come back to us! We are a team. Why are you so stubborn? We can help you much more than Orochimaru does." Sasuke smiled at her & said:"You are so stupid. You can't help me because you don't understand me. You just don't know me."  
"We know you already because we are your friends." Sakura smiled.  
"I don't need friends. The only thing I need is revenge." Sasuke said bitterly. Naruto was mad."How can he say that?" Naruto asked himself.  
"Sasuke, you need friends!" Naruto screamed at him. Sasuke answered him:"Really? I show you whether I need friends or not."  
He started choking Sakura. "Saaaakuuuraaa." Naruto screamed. "Please stop it, Sasuke." Naruto begged him. But he just laughed & choked her until she fell unconscious. He threw her towards Naruto. He looked at them for some seconds. He was about to run away as he noticed Naruto behind him who was hugging him tightly. "Why do you do this? Why don't you just come back?" Naruto cried. "Because I have to kill someone & you know whom I mean. And after I saw that I am able to defeat you I can take on Itachi. So I don't want to waste any time." Sasuke explained to him. He turned to Naruto & punched him in his face so that he fell backwards. Suddenly Sai appeared in front of him. "I will not let you hurt my teammates." he said madly. He threw a kunai towards Sasuke but he could easily avoid it. Sai wanted to punch him but Sasuke could block his attack while he attacked him with his sword but Sai could also block his attack. Both jumped away from each other. "So you are my substitution. But you don't seem to be as strong as I am." Sasuke said to him. "We will see now. You have no idea about me & my skills." he answered Sasuke & threw 2 shuriken. But Sasuke could catch them easily. "Sorry! But I have no time to see your skills." he said while smiling at him & threw the shuriken back at him which almost hit Sai.  
Then he ran away. Naruto crawled towards Sakura. Hinata could see Naruto crying over Sakura's unconscious body. "I'll swear you, Sakura, Sasuke will pay for that." Naruto thought. Then he carried her to a hospital & stayed with her for the night. But he was crying all the time. Hinata wanted to cheer him up but she knew that this would not make him feel better.  
She stood up from her chair & said:"I have an idea." Then she ran out of the hospital & into the forest. There she saw an old building & went inside it. Then she saw Sasuke. He was staring out of the window. "Sasuke! Why do you do this? Just to revenge your clan?"  
Sasuke was surprised that she knew about his plan. "Naruto told me about it. But your teammates miss you & I think I miss you too. Please come back, Sasuke!"  
But Sasuke was silent because he didn't expect her to say this to him. "I can't." he said & turning his back towards Hinata.  
"Why not? What is the problem?" "My brother. Itachi!" he answered her. "You want to leave Konoha again & find Itachi. But I will not let you go! You have to fight against me!" she said. Then she activated her Byakugan.  
Sasuke said:"You have no chance!" And he activated his Sharingan. They were looking at each other silently. Both are now running at each other. Hinata moved her hand towards his chest but Sasuke could move away from her hand & hit her in her face. She tried it again & hit him several times but he could block all of her attacks. But she didn't give up & tried to hit him with her leg. He held her leg & pushed it back to her so that she fell to the ground & while she was falling she accidentally pulled his shirt down.  
"You have no chance. Maybe you're not trying hard enough because you are scared of me."  
Hinata stood up again. Sasuke pushed her on the wall so that she couldn't move. "With my Sharingan you have no chance." Sasuke said. "I will never give up!" Hinata shouted. She pushed him away but Sasuke threw shuriken & Hinata was pinned on the wall. Sasuke used his fire jutsu against Hinata. After the smoke has gone, Sasuke just saw the 2 shuriken. Hinata could rescue herself in the last minute. Her jacket was 1 meter away from her, lying on the ground. She ran towards Sasuke & tried to hit him but Sasuke activated his cursed seal & grabbed her hand & held his sword at her neck so that it touched her skin. "I told you. You have no chance." Hinata saw the marks on his body & started crying.  
"N-not again."  
She suddenly felt a strong trepidation as she was looking into his eyes. "I don't want to see you like that." she sobbed.  
She noticed 2 red spots on his wrist & knew that she hit him & knew that she had at least a little chance against him. Sasuke deactivated his seal & was looking out of the window again. Hinata wiped her eyes but it was no use. She could not hide her tears.  
"I could not change his mind." she thought. She got angry at herself. "I'm sorry, Hinata. Sasuke told her. "I didn't want to make you cry."  
Hinata got surprised because she never knew that Sasuke would say this to her. She moved towards him & hugged him. She nearly started crying again but she held herself back. But Sasuke didn't look at her because he didn't want to see Hinata crying.  
"Please come back, Sasuke! I miss you!" Hinata whispered to him. But Sasuke was silent. Hinata could no longer restrain her tears & let them move down at her cheeks. "Sasuke, I love you." Hinata cried. At that moment Sasuke looked up to her. She smiled at him. He closed his eyes & pushed her away from him. "No, I still couldn't change his mind. Why is he doing this? Forgive me, Naruto!" she thought as she was looking at Sasuke. She could not stop crying now. She didn't notice that Sasuke was crying .He didn't know why he was crying. Sasuke bent down to her & gave her a soft kiss. Hinata was not surprised that Sasuke is kissing her. And Sasuke was not surprised that Hinata was letting him kiss her. But they didn't know why they were doing this. Hinata moved her right hand along his arm so that she could hug him again. After they finished, Sasuke said to her: "I'm sorry!" Then he hit her in her back so that she fell unconscious. Then he went away. Sakura was not feeling better. Instead she was still unconscious. Naruto was sitting beside her still crying while he was holding her hand. Then he went to the bathroom to wash his face. After he came back, the nurse told him that the visit time is over so he went home. Suddenly Itachi was walking into the room & standing in front of Sakura.  
"Naruto will not resist" he said. On the way home Naruto remembered Hinata & searched for her. After a while he saw a building & went inside it. Then he saw Hinata lying on the ground. "Hinata, what happened?" he shouted. "I'm sure that Sasuke has done this." he thought. Then he carried her home. He placed her on her bed. "I think she is safe now." Naruto thought. But he was worried about Sakura & went back to the hospital. As Naruto arrived in Sakura's room he saw Itachi standing next to her & holding his hand over her face. "First Sasuke & then Itachi. What do they want?" Naruto wondered. "Itachi!" Naruto shouted.  
"You have to come with me otherwise I will kill her!" "Try it & you're dead!" Naruto said, ready to attack him at any moment. "Do you want to try it & risk Sakura's health?" Itachi said who was about to do something to her. "What should I do now?" Naruto asked himself.  
Meanwhile Sasuke was standing in front of the hospital because he knew that Naruto brought Sakura here. He saw a well & poured water on himself for refreshment. He was about to walk away & leave Konoha but he saw Naruto fighting with Itachi through the window where Sakura was lying. "No! Itachi is mine!" he said & then he was running into the hospital . As he arrived in the room he saw Naruto using his Rasengan jutsu against Itachi even though Naruto was injured. Itachi fell down but he could use his Mangekyo Sharingan against Naruto who suddenly couldn't move. Sasuke got so mad at Naruto that he hit him against a wall. Naruto was remembering the time where he was sitting on the swing & the people talking badly about him because failed the test for being a shinobi. But as he remembered Sasuke who was choking Sakura, tears were coming out of his eyes & were running down his cheeks while he was unconscious. Meanwhile Hinata woke up in her room & noticed that Sasuke was gone. She ran to the hospital because she thought that Naruto could help her. As she arrived there she saw Sasuke lying on the ground & Naruto unconscious on the wall. She went towards Sasuke & lifted his chin to see if he was injured.  
Naruto woke up slowly & saw Hinata next to Sasuke & her eyes were full of anger. "You still have not enough hatred in your heart. You have to feel it inside yourself in order to beat me." Itachi said to Sasuke. Hinata turned to Itachi who was throwing many shuriken & kunai knives against her. "64 palm jutsu!" Hinata shouted. She could block all of the kunai & shuriken so that none of them hit Sasuke. "Wow that's amazing, how is she doing that?" Sasuke asked himself.  
Itachi said:"It's going to get a little crowded here. You will see me again." Sasuke wanted to run towards him but he disappeared. Sasuke went out of the Hospital to see if Itachi was hiding somewhere. It started raining. Hinata followed Sasuke & was about to run after Itachi but Sasuke moved his arm in front of her body & kept her back.  
"Don't go! Itachi can be really dangerous so it's better if you stay here." he said. Hinata started looking at him. She was thinking about him: "He looks so serious. It seems that he knows Itachi a lot. But is he worried about me?"

Naruto came out of the Hospital. "Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "You tried to kill Sakura but you will pay for it now!" Naruto tried to hit him several times with his fist but he could hit him just sometimes. Sasuke was smiling at him.  
"Are you happy now that I let you hit me? You know that you have no chance!" "Shut up!" Naruto screamed at him. He was running with a kunai towards Sasuke but Sasuke could block him with his sword. Then they moved away from each other, ready to attack each other again.

Meanwhile Sakura slowly woke up. The first thing she saw was a white flower in a vase which was from Lee. "Who was here?" Sakura asked herself. Then she was looking out of the window & saw Naruto fighting with Sasuke. "Oh no!" Sakura cried. She took Sasuke's headband which Naruto has left on the table. But she tried to stand up but it was difficult for her because she was still weak. Then she was going slowly down the stairs which was even more difficult for her.  
Meanwhile Hinata tried to stop them fighting but it was no use. None of them were listening to her. As Sakura arrived outside she saw Naruto using his Rasengan against Sasuke. But Sasuke could avoid him & was about to attack him from behind.  
Naruto tried to attack him again but it was too late. Sasuke injured him with his sword that had electricity around it, so that Naruto fell to the ground & could no longer move. Sasuke was about to use his Chidori but Hinata hold him back. "Let go!" Sasuke shouted but Hinata still held him tight. Sakura was running towards Naruto.  
"Naruto, can you hear me? Please stand up! This is not funny!" But he didn't move nor answered her. Sakura's eyes started to get full of tears. "I beg you, please stand up!" Tears are running down her cheeks. "Don't give up!" she cried. She was silent for some minutes. Then she started shouting at him:"If you don't stand up now, I'm going to leave Konoha forever. But she saw that he was unconscious. "No, this can't be true! I don't want him to die! No! No!" "Naruto!" she shouted. Then she was lying over his body while she was crying.

After some minutes Sakura stood up, wiped her eyes & was running towards Sasuke, holding Sasuke's headband in her hand.  
"Sasuke!" she screamed angrily. She tried to hit him with a kunai but Sasuke hit her in her face so strong that she fell towards the ground. Sakura stood up jumped in the air & tried to hit him with her foot but he jumped towards her & hit her with Chidori in her stomach. At that moment Naruto opened his eyes which were red & full of anger. On the next moment he rushed to Sakura & caught her before she reached the ground. Sasuke & Hinata could notice that Naruto activated 3 tails. "That's not good." Sasuke thought. Naruto concentrated a lot of chakra & started to charge at him. Sasuke had no chance to avoid him & then got hit by a kunai. Hinata tried to stop them but as she saw it was no use, she went to Sakura & tried to carry her away. Sakura slowly woke up & tried to stand up. Meanwhile Naruto concentrated chakra for Rasengan. Sasuke tried to use Chidori but he hadn't enough chakra & suddenly got hit by Naruto's rasengan. He fell down & could no longer move. Naruto could not control himself & was about to kill Sasuke as Hinata moved between Sasuke & Naruto & blocked his attack with her kunai. He hit her kunai out of her hand & started beating her up. She tried to avoid him but he was too fast for her. After some minutes she was lying on the ground with bruises all over her body. Naruto lifted her up & said: "How does it feel, Sasuke? How does it feel if I try to take away your most precious thing?" he asked him with a smile.  
Sasuke said nothing & was thinking:"Now I know how Naruto must have felt as I was nearly killing Sakura." Naruto then threw Hinata towards Sakura. Hinata tried to stand up. "It's like 2 years ago." Sakura told Hinata while she was panting. Hinata looked worried at her. "It was the same story. Both were fighting against each other." "I still have nightmares today." she told her. "Naruto!" Sakura shouted while she was walking towards him. "Please stop it now!" she said. But Naruto started running towards her. Hinata jumped in front of Sakura to protect her but Naruto kicked her aside so that she fell to the ground. He took Sakura by her neck & pushed her on the wall of the Hospital. Then he started choking her. After some seconds Sakura saw everything blurred. "Naruto, this is not you. Stop it. Everything is over now."  
But Naruto didn't listen to her & choked her even harder. Meanwhile he took a kunai & moved it towards her chest but suddenly he stopped. He could notice tears in Sakura's eyes.  
"What am I doing?" he asked himself. "I'm doing the same thing like Sasuke. I'm not better than him."  
She was smiling at him. "Thank you!" she said to him.

He let go of her & then he started shouting. His eyes were turning blue again & changed to normal. On the next moment he started crying & begged Sakura for forgiveness. She nodded but then she fell to the ground. Naruto carried her back to the hospital while he was saying:"I'm sorry." over & over again. On the next day someone was knocking on Hinata's door. She opened it & started yawning.

Sasuke stared surprised at her.  
"S-sasuke!" Hinata cried, who started blushing & went right back to the house & closed the door in front of Sasuke's nose. "Oh my god! Why am I still dressed in my nightgown?" she wondered. Sasuke shouted behind the door:"Hinata? Are you all right? It's 10 o'clock. I just wanted you to come outside with me because I want to talk to you." "Ok. I'm coming in just a minute."  
She put her clothes on. "Hinata? Are you coming?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Just a minute." Hinata answered him while she was combing her hair.

Then she went away with Sasuke. Meanwhile Naruto brought Sakura home after she recovered. "I'm sorry!" Naruto told her again. "How many times should I tell you that I accept your apologize?" she told him. "Not at all." he answered her. After some time Sakura wanted to rest on a tree & soon was sleeping. As Naruto saw Sakura sleeping he slowly moved towards her so that his nose was nearly touching hers.  
"I would like to have something from you." he whispered to her while she was asleep. He had only 1 thing in his mind:" I just want 1 kiss from you. Only 1 kiss." Sakura's pink hair was floating in the air & seemed to shine brightly in the sunset. Sakura was whispering:"I'm so happy to have you back." & then she opened her lips & moved towards Naruto. Naruto moved even closer to her so that his lips were nearly touching hers.

But he suddenly stopped because Sakura was saying something in her dream:"I was worried about you." "She is surely dreaming about Sasuke. And I think I don't want her kiss like this. What if she wakes up? She will surely slap me again." he thought. She slowly woke up. "Keep away from me, Naruto!" she shouted & then slapped him in his face. "Never ever come so close to me again." she yelled at him.  
"Did you sleep well?" he asked her.  
"Yes, thank you!" "You said in your dream that you were happy that Sasuke came back & you kissed him. Every time it's Sasuke." Sakura started blushing. "Did I talk in my dream?" she asked herself.  
"What happened?" Naruto asked her. "Naruto, I-I dreamed not about Sasuke & he was not whom I kissed. I-I dreamed about you!" she told him. "YOU KISSED ME?" Naruto shouted.  
"Just in your dreams!" she yelled. "I just said that I was worried about you but I would never kiss you!" But she was too stubborn to say that she kissed him. When they arrived at her home, Naruto sat down & took Sasuke's headband out of his pocket. He was staring at it for some minutes & then looked at the ground. "Why did he do that?" he said. "Why is he not coming back?" "Sasuke! Please come back." Sakura thought. She started crying. "I'm sorry, Naruto." she said & hugged him. "I know how you must feel." she said.

After some hours he went to the roof of her house & started thinking about Hinata. "I have lost her now because I cared more about Sakura." he thought. "Now she found someone else." he realized & remembered where Hinata was touching Sasuke's cheek during the fight with Itachi. Sasuke took Hinata by her hand & carried her to the place where he told her that she belongs to him. "I know this place." Hinata thought. "What is he doing now?" she asked herself.  
Sasuke moved towards her but he looked around himself & activated his Sharingan because he thought that someone was observing them. But Hinata was noticing nothing & was just looking straight in front of her.

But it was just a cat. The cat looked at them & then went away silently. Hinata went away from him but after some steps she tripped backwards & fell down. She stood up & Sasuke took her hand. "What do you want, Sasuke?" she asked him. He looked at her seriously. "I want to know weather you love me or Naruto. And I want to know if you truly love me." Hinata was silent for some minutes & was just looking on the ground. "I thought that I told it to you before," she said in a very low voice, not sure weather she really meant it. "I felt that you were not serious or not sure when you told it to me. You seemed to say this to somebody else." Sasuke told her. She kept looking on the ground. But later she looked up to him. She took a deep breath & then said:"Sasuke! I love you!" Sasuke said nothing. He moved 1 step towards her. "Show me!" he told her. "What! I can't do that!" she thought. She looked towards the sky & noticed that it started snowing. "I can't!" she said. "If you truly love me, then you can show it to me." he answered her. She moved slowly towards him & closed her eyes. He took her arm, moved towards her & started smiling.

Sasuke placed his other hand gently on Hinata's cheek.  
Hinata opened her eyes & started blushing again but she whispered to Sasuke:"Don't hesitate just because I'm blushing. Please come closer & kiss me!" Then she smiled & closed her eyes again. He moved his lips towards hers until they touched each other. Even though they were kissing & hugging each other under the cold snow they felt comfortably warm because of the warmth of one another. Days passed and one day Naruto led Sakura into the forest. "I want to tell you something." Naruto said. "What is it?" Sakura asked. "I don't know how to say it. It's a little hard for me to express myself." he started. "I eh, you know. I – I always eh." He stood there for 5 minutes & tried to find the right words.

"Come to the point!" Sakura shouted at him impatiently. "I, eh, I love you!" he said. Sakura stared at him with her mouth open.  
"That was a joke, right?" she laughed. "No! I'm serious." he said. He was holding her hand now. Sakura went red on her face. "I know that you are still mad at me even though I stopped fighting with Sasuke but I will find him for you & I will bring him back! I promise!" he told her. "But why do you still want to find him even though he fought you?" she asked him. "Because I know that you miss him a lot & I never want to see you crying & if I see you crying I would feel sad too. You are more precious than all the Ramen in the world & as precious as my life! If I had to, I would die for you!" he told her. Sakura slowly moved towards him & hugged him. Naruto laid his arms around her back. She moved her face towards his & kissed him under the trees.

Later Naruto & Sakura went to Kakashi because they had training. And right in the middle of the training they saw someone coming towards them. Naruto took his kunai & nearly started attacking that person as they noticed that it was Sasuke. He seemed exhausted & tired. "If you try to attack Sakura again, I will kill you!" Naruto shouted. "I came to you not for fighting but for apologizing." he said. "Really?" Sakura asked him.  
"Yes!" he answered her. "I don't believe you!" Naruto said to him. "But I mean it!" Sasuke said. "But how do we know that you won't leave Konoha again?" Sakura asked.  
"I will promise it to you!" he answered.  
"I still don't believe you!" Naruto shouted angrily. "Come on Naruto, I think he means it!" Sakura said & insisted him to believe it. "Why should I?" Naruto asked. "Because you are my friend, Naruto! You are even my best friend!" Sasuke said to him. Naruto could not restrain himself, dropped his kunai on the ground & went towards Sasuke to welcome him. Sakura started to throw her arms around Sasuke who was nearly buried under her.

"I think that you don't need me in your team now. 4 members is 1 member too much." Sai said. "What?" they asked simultaneously. "Don't worry! I just leave your team but that doesn't mean that I leave Konoha. I'm still a shinobi." he said to them. They got relieved. "Sai, I didn't get the chance to thank you." Naruto said to him. Sai looked surprised at him. "Forgive me that I didn't trust you at first. But when I saw you protecting us, I have to admit that you are truly a member of us. Anyways, thank you, Sai!" Naruto said with a smile & Sai smiled back at him.  
On that same night Hinata's door was again ringing & it was again Sasuke who asked to come in. "Sure." Hinata said & was leading him inside. They were alone in the house & Hinata wanted to fry some eggs because she was hungry. "Can you look after the eggs?" she asked Sasuke. "Sure." he said. Then she went to the toilet. But some seconds later she started screaming because she saw a spider crawling towards her. Sasuke rushed to her & opened the door. As he opened the door, she started shouting at him & threw one of her shoes on his face. Suddenly he could smell something. "Oh shit!" he shouted & knew that the eggs were burning. Later Hinata came out of the bathroom & saw smoke which came out of the kitchen. She took a bucket, poured water in it & ran to the kitchen. Without even looking she splashed the water towards the fire so that it went out but unfortunately she splashed Sasuke too, so that his shirt was totally wet. "I'm sorry!" she cried. But he said nothing. She brought his shirt outside for it to dry. It was getting late as Hinata wanted to sleep. "I'm sorry that I have no bed for you! So I think you have to sleep in my bed." she said. "No. I'm sorry." he told her. "Why?" she asked him. "Because I made you worry about Naruto. And I even made you cry!" he explained to her while he was looking on the ground. She started smiling at him.  
"You don't need to be sorry. I forgot about that already." she told him with kindness. "Can you forgive me?" he asked her with sorry-looking eyes. "Yes, I do." she said while she was sitting on her bed. He started hugging her while he was saying:"Thank you!" She closed her eyes & laid her arms around his body & said to him with a smile: "Don't feel sorry anymore! It's ok!"

Then she turned to the side & tried to sleep. He went to sleep & surprisingly he slept first. Some minutes later he laid his arms around Hinata while he was asleep. Hinata started blushing but she didn't put his arms aside.  
Sasuke was talking in his dream:"Finally I got you & I want you forever."  
Hinata started smiling & finally fell asleep.  
On the next day Sasuke saw that Hinata was gone. He went outside to search for her.  
Meanwhile Hinata wanted to talk with Naruto. "I want to tell you something." she started. "I know but I must tell you something before." he told her. He went 1 step forward but then tripped & bumped into Hinata.

She started blushing. Naruto stood up very fast.  
"I want to tell you that even though you like me, I love Sakura. I'm sorry that I have to tell you that but I saw that you like also Sasuke. Is this right?" he told her. "Yes. And I knew that you liked Sakura but I never would expect that you tell me that you love her. I'm also sorry to tell you that I love Sasuke. But I hope we can still stay friends." she said with a smile. "Of course we can stay friends!" Naruto answered with a grin. Sasuke finally found her & saw that she was shaking hands with Naruto. But what he saw then made him angry. Hinata gave Naruto a kiss on his cheek.

Then she saw Sasuke & went away with him. But because the road was slippery, Hinata slipped & fell on the ground. Sasuke moved towards her. After Hinata opened her eyes she saw that Sasuke was sitting on her upper body & that she was unable to move easily. Hinata looked on the ground while she was blushing. He leaned his head on hers. "Don't blush, just look at me!" he whispered to her.

She started looking at him. Sasuke moved his face closer to hers but then she hit him so strong that he nearly fell off her. "Are you crying, Hinata?" he asked her worried. "Maybe a little because my face still hurts." He wiped her eyes with his hand while he was sitting on her. "Why is he coming so close to me again?" she asked herself. "You're bleeding!" he told her.  
But he had no tissue to stop the bleeding. So he moved his face towards the wound & started sucking the blood to stop the bleeding. Hinata went completely red on her whole face.  
"I-I can feel his tongue on my skin." she thought. After he finished, he smiled at her & said:"The bleeding stopped." Hinata noticed blood on Sasuke's lips in which the blood was slowly moving down his face. She wiped the blood of his face so that it won't move further downwards. Hinata said with a smile:"Thank you, Sasuke!" Then they were silent & went closer to each other. They started brushing noses with each other at first but then kissed each other. But after a little while Hinata noticed his tongue moving into her mouth. She was about to shrink back but then she accepted his action & did as he had done. For some time they were just licking each other to express the affection they felt towards each other but then Sasuke pushed Hinata on the ground to exert more pressure on her while he was lying over her."Stop it!" she whispered to him but he didn't listen to her. Hinata noticed that he moved his hand along her spine. "What is he doing? He can't do this here. I have to stop him." she thought. The movements of his fingers gave a tickling feeling to Hinata. But she could pull herself together & punched him so hard that he started bleeding. She gave him tissue to wipe his nose.  
"If you don't want to listen, you have to feel!" she told him in lecturing tones.  
But he wasn't mad. Later they moved on until it was sunset. Then they were resting somewhere. Sasuke & Hinata were sitting side by side & were watching the sunset which colored the sky orange. Hinata's hair was waving in the air like water in a river. She started smiling into the sunset. Sasuke looked at her & thought:"I have never seen her so happy & I have never seen her smiling like that!"

Time passed and they were just sitting side by side, looking into the beautiful sunset until the white full moon was shining brightly at them.

More than 2 years have passed when Hinata arrived in Konoha. At the same time Naruto had a mission when he suddenly met…Sasuke! But instead of welcoming them, he fought Naruto & injured him severely. Later they got a new teammate. But will he prove himself to be a trustworthy member of team 7? After some time even Hinata met Sasuke but the way they met made her scared of Sasuke or was it because she is scared that she would loose Naruto because of him. Since then her mind was not relaxing & her fear grew greater. What will she do about it & will she eventually fall for him? 


End file.
